Les caprices de la chair
by Anders Andrew
Summary: CHAP 26 : Deux personnalités contraires se heurtant dans l'intimité d'une tente. Mais la chair est souvent faible face aux démons. Même pour les dieux.


**Titre : Les caprices de la chair**

**Auteur : Anders Andrew**

**Genre : OS un peu dramatique, teinté de lime (yaoi, le lime)**

**Spoilers : Chapitre 26 (arc du cirque Noah)**

**Note : l'action se situe dans le cirque, dans une tente bien particulière...**

**Je sais que ce "pairing" est complètement crack, mais j'avais envie d'écrire sur eux. Bizarrement, je trouve qu'il y a une aura shonen ai entre eux dans cet arc. Je suis sûrement une yaoiste à l'esprit bien trop débridé.  
**

* * *

Je n'aurais jamais pu imaginé que cela pu arriver.

Je sais qui je suis. Je n'ai rien à voir avec des dépravés comme Greil Sutcliff. Rien que le fait d'imaginer que je puisse avoir un semblant de point commun avec cette immonde créature aux penchants pervers m'écœure au point que j'en veuille presque vomir. Ce qui pourtant serait une conduite bien trop abjecte pour une personne digne telle que moi.

C'est ainsi que je me vois, c'est ainsi que je me perçois. C'est ainsi que je devrais être.

Mais j'ai fait une bêtise.

…

- Je t'interdis de faire allusion à ce qu'il vient de se passer, déclara William, assis sur le lit, en train de remettre ses lunettes.

Sebastian - car c'est ainsi que l'avait nommé son maître - l'observait de son regard brillant écarlate. Ses yeux riaient, bien qu'il n'afficha aucune expression particulière.

Et ce bien qu'il porta une trace de morsure à la lèvre, qu'il lécha; sa langue était légèrement anormale, trop pointue.

William reboutonna sa chemise. Il se toucha la bouche et eut un frisson. Le goût du sang de Sebastian s'y attardait comme le parfum d'une femme après l'amour. Sauf que ce qu'ils avaient fait n'avait rien de pareil à l'amour.

Deux bêtes sauvages luttant pour prendre le dessus. Les draps étaient en lambeaux. Les vêtements du majordome aussi. William avait de quoi se changer, ce qui était bien, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de constater les dégâts de leur étreinte sur ses habits. Déchiquetés. En mille morceaux. Le démon avait de la force, il fallait l'avouer.

- Ainsi donc, même les shinigamis peuvent éprouver des remords, fit Sebastian d'un ton neutre, dans son dos.

Will se retourna vivement, les joues en feu.

- Je n'ai pas de remords !

Il se plaqua la main sur la bouche et se détourna. Ses cheveux lui retombaient sur la figure; il était dans un bien triste état. Comment cela avait-il put se produire ?

Ce démon. Ce démon l'avait provoqué. Avait engendré ce désir brûlant dans son bas ventre. Il l'avait senti l'envahir à sa vue, cette nuit, comme une flamme mourante dans laquelle on aurait jeté une bûche. Une brusque colère l'avait submergé, mêlée de luxure et d'avidité. Trois péchés en moins d'une heure, cela faisait beaucoup.

Sebastian semblait savoir exactement ce qu'il pensait et gloussa. Le shinigami se leva brutalement, comme si on l'avait frappé. Ce qui n'avait pas manqué d'être fait durant l'heure précédente, sa chemise à demi refermée dévoilant de multiples contusions, ecchymoses et lacérations.

- Dans ce cas, dois-je comprendre que la chose à laquelle je ne dois pas faire allusion t'a plu ?, répliqua le démon en esquissant un léger sourire aux accents de séduction suintante.

William faillit crier. Il faillit s'emporter et tout recommencer. Lui sauter dessus pour lui arracher ce visage si séduisant, cette peau douce, gâcher son odeur enivrante par celle du sang et de la douleur.

Mais au final, ce sera toujours lui le perdant de cette joute charnelle.

- Pense ce que tu voudras, démon. Seulement, si je te prend à ne serait-ce que faire un seul sous-entendu…

La lame de la Death Scythe s'arrêta à quelque centimètres du menton de Sebastian.

- Je te tuerais de mes propres mains.

Le majordome n'eut pas l'air effrayé. Au contraire, il paraissait un peu amusé.

- Cela voudrait dire que vous seriez près à enfreindre votre règlement si cher à votre cœur juste pour moi ? Je suis flatté…

Dégoûté, William détourna le regard.

- Je sors. Faites comme bon vous semble.

Et il s'éclipsa de la tente qu'il partageait; il partit se noyer dans la foule qui se pressait dans l'enceinte du cirque, espérant chassé les souvenirs désagréables de cette erreur de parcours.

…

Sebastian se rallongea dans son lit. Bien qu'il n'eut pas besoin de dormir, il aimait paresser un peu lorsqu'il en avait l'occasion. Ce qui était rare. Mais ainsi devait-il satisfaire aux exigences de l'esthétique. Les majordomes ne sont pas paresseux, par la nature même de leur fonction.

Il réfléchit un instant. Allait-il obéir à la directive de Monsieur Spears ? En vérité, il ne trouvait guère d'intérêt d'en parler plus. L'embarras du shinigami en sa présence serait bien suffisant.

Il éclata d'un rire qui n'avait absolument rien d'humain. Ni de drôle.


End file.
